villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marx
“I got the sun and moon to fight. I got you to go into space...” —Marx, Kirby Super Star Ultra Marx is the final boss in the game "Milky Way Wishes", which is a part of the game "Kirby Super Star", and "Kirby Super Star Ultra." Marx's plan is to use Kirby to awaken NOVA, the wish-granting comet at the galaxy's end, and wish to rule Kirby's planet, Popstar. To get Kirby into space, he causes the sun and moon to fight, and asks Kirby to make peace between them by asking NOVA. Then Kirby goes to nova to grant the wish of making the sun and moon to stop fighting. Marx kicks Kirby out of the way and grants his wish to rule popstar. NOVA takes off in order to make sure the wish is successful, while Kirby is left floating out in space. A starship is created for Kirby from the stars and Kirby attempts to stop NOVA first. After stopping NOVA, Kirby flies to Popstar to battle Marx, and defeats him in his true form. Marx flies into NOVA, out of control, causing NOVA to break into peices. The force of the impact kills Marx. However, Marx cannot truly die until his wish to rule Popstar is granted. In "Kirby Super Star Ultra", A game mode was added called "The TRUE Arena", where if you managed to defeat all the previous nine bosses, you would fight Marx's soul, which was MUCH more powerful. Personality Marx is first seen as a cute jester that bounces on a ball and is friends with the hero: Kirby. Until one day he snaps, he then becomes an evil trickster bent on ruling Kirby's planet, Popstar. When a plan does not go as planned he gets angered and will attempt at anything in order to make it the right way again. Marx is very smart as well as you see him tricking his own friend into making the sun and moon to stop fighting plus he got those two to fight in the first place, and making plans that will end in his own ultimate victory. He has also knew getting his wish will keep him immortal, so Marx planned this all along in order to make sure that he would have an ultimate victory. Attacks Marx has five attacks that follow a pattern at the beginning of the battle. He starts out by teleporting himself around the arena erratically and shoots out four cutter blades immediately. He then flies up, going off the screen, and drops seeds that grow into vines. After the vines grow, an electrified shadow follows Kirby around the floor. After a few seconds, Marx emerges from the shadow and flies off the screen. He then appears on the side of the screen, glows blue, and shoots a stream of arrows at Kirby. Marx flies off and then reappears soon after and spits a ball at the ground, which turns into two ice balls that slide across the floor upon landing on the ground. Finally, Marx glows, then spits out a giant horizontal beam. Then repeats. After taking enough damage, his pattern will become random and unpredictable. He will also split in half, revealing his signature move- the black hole. Kirby suffers very heavy damage if he gets sucked into the black hole. These are the powers that were given to Marx from NOVA. In the Marx soul battle, Marx uses many more moves like splitting himself in half and creating paint that is spat across the whole battle field. And splitting in half creating two spheres that go across the screen doing massive damage. Backround As it is said, Marx is friends with Kirby from the beginning. So since he is friends with Kirby then he is also a resident of the world by the name of Popstar. But it is not known for how long Marx has been living on Popstar, but seemingly enough, he must have been on the planet for quite a while to get resentment for it and deciding to rule over it. It is not known what species Marx truly is because he is the only one of his kind and as of now the type of species people call him is "unique". Marx's backround is mostly covered in mystery because he very evasive. Trivia *When Marx uses his black hole attack it will normally deplete Kirby's energy by 3/4. If your life is less than 3/4, you lose the battle. When Marx is in his "soul" form then the attack will be an automatic KO. *It is believed that Marx will be in the new Kirby game: Kirby Wii. CWf_2q8OPEw This video is Marx's story. 8bgo-SVrhO8 This is the Marx soul battle. (No he is not dead.) Category:Animated VillainsCategory:Video Game VillainsCategory:Nintendo VillainsCategory:Kirby Villains